Alina Delarosa
General Information Alina Delarosa was a Dranian politician (Grand National Party) and former Prime Minister. Life and Politics Alina Delarosa was born in Santa Sharika in 3252. Afters studying chemistry, she first obtained a position in a chemical factory in Santa Sharika, where she was involved in several research projects. In 3270, she joined the Grand National Party and was elected to the local Parliament. In 3274, she ran for Governor of Valdor Province, but lost the race to the candidate of the PGR and eventually became Deputy Governor. In this position, she soon gained popularity due to her outstanding speaking skills and her downright style. After the federal elections of 3278 and the subsequent resignation of GNP Chairman and Prime Minister Gerardo Gutierrez, she was surprisingly asked by Marit Jensson to become his successor, which was a great political coup of the GNP, because Delarosa enjoyed high popularity and represented the coming generation. In April 3279, she was sworn in as Prime Minister of Dranland. She started off by trying to increase welfare benefits for families, but otherwise continued to pursue a small-government, low-spending and free-market-agenda. In 3280, she approved the plan of Lee Jong-Kyu to remove the House of Santiago from the throne via a referendum. She was therefore the first ever GNP Prime Minister to officially state opposition to the monarchy in its current form. During her re-election bid in 3282, Delarosa said that it was her aim to gain back the absolute majority lost in 3278. The elections, however, resulted in quite the opposite, with the GNP plummeting from 48% to only 32% (however, in absolute numbers, the GNP even gained four million voters, but this fact was overshadowed by the voter turnout, which rocketed from 40% to over 70%). In the election night, Delarosa said that she did nevertheless not intend to resign and said that she wanted to maintain her course. Her second tenure started off with an increasingly heated debate over the monarchy, which eventually even reached an international dimension by causing turmoil within the International Monarchist League, which was split over the government's referendum plans and the GNP's decision to nominate Jong Won-Hee as an opponent to the Santiagos for the throne. Her government also had to face fierce opposition from the leftist Unity party, which aimed to introduce more regulation and higher public spending in all areas. However, the governmental majority warded off all of these attempts. In the elections of 3286, her party consolidated its result and made slight gains. Alina Delarosa nevertheless stated that she did not seek a third tenure and wished to leave the position of Prime Minister to GNP Chairman Eric Crawford. Instead, she assumed a seat in the Parliament which she had won in the elections. She would keep this seat until she died in 3352. Congress for Liberty In 3316, she helped to establish the Congress for Liberty, an international organization of parties devoted to spreading democracy, liberty and human rights across Terra. She remained in office until the leadership elections of 3331. Political Positions Within the GNP, she was a leading proponent of the republican wing, which does not only advocate a reform of the monarchy and the deposition of the House of Santiago, but a full transformation of the Kingdom of Dranland into a Republic. On domestic policies, she favored laissez-faire capitalism and permissive civil rights, while having been a staunch militarist and interventionist on defence and foreign policy. Category:Libertarianism Category:Dranian people Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians